


Вильнувшая пуля

by miroveha



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Official Promo Article, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Полстолетия назад Магнето был замешан в мутантском заговоре, целью которого было убийство президента Джона Ф. Кеннеди. Но про то, что же случилось в тот роковой ноябрський день, люди и мутанты спорят до сих пор.(Перевод статьи с промо-сайта к выходу «Дней минувшего будущего».)





	Вильнувшая пуля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bent Bullet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403455) by 20th Century Fox. 



**Вильнувшая пуля**

_Харпер Симмонс_

Взгляд убийцы Дж. Ф. Кеннеди нельзя назвать недобрым — неожиданное открытие, как при встрече с ним отмечаешь про себя. Убийца отбывает наказание в федеральном исправительном учреждении, местонахождение которого строго засекречено. Размером оно не менее четверти мили под землей, и на много миль вокруг наверняка нет ни одного другого важного объекта. Тюрьма построена из бетона и чего-то прозрачного, настолько прочного и секретного, что у него даже нет названия. Как сказал правительственный подрядчик, «атомную мировую войну переживут только тараканы и этот парень».

Пятьдесят лет назад президент Линдон Джонсон назвал его самым опасным человеком в мире.

У него голубые глаза. Вытянутое, изрезанное глубокими морщинами лицо кажется еще длиннее из-за вечно нахмуренных бровей. И всё-таки он выглядит моложе, чем большинство людей его возраста. Сейчас ему должно быть около восьмидесяти.

По словам тюремных надзирателей, убийца Кеннеди отличается страстью к чтению. И действительно, по спартанской клетке заключенного разбросано около дюжины книг. В основном — научная и документальная литература на социальные темы, например, недавно вышедший разоблачительный материал Триша Тилби «Район Икс». Однако есть и несколько художественных романов, в том числе экземпляр «Короля былого и грядущего» Т. Уайта, зачитанный до дыр.

Конечно, здесь вы не найдете ни планшета, ни электронной книги. В радиусе полумили нет ни одного предмета с монтажной платой или металлическим корпусом.

Об убийстве президента Кеннеди 22 ноября 1963 года написано больше тысячи книг и, наверное, тысячи статей. Почти все они посвящены изучению жизни Ли Харви Освальда и Джека Руби. Большинство авторов критикуют комиссию Уоррена, а также оперативную группу, назначенную президентом Джонсоном для расследования убийства Кеннеди.

Эти критики утверждают, что итоговый отчет комиссии — сумбурная, недостоверная фальсификация. Почти все гордо предлагают собственные теории заговора, объясняющие события того ужасного дня в Далласе. И большинство настаивает, что сидящий передо мной человек — человек, пятьдесят лет назад осуждённый за убийство президента, — невиновен.

Эрик Леншерр. Человек, называющий себя Магнето.

**До Икс-гена**

Чтобы понять мотивы Леншерра — точнее, мотивы, что приписываются ему в докладе комиссии Уоррена, — нужно понимать особенности той эпохи, в которую произошло убийство Кеннеди.

Когда Кеннеди занял президентское кресло в 1961 году, движение за гражданские права привлекало к себе внимание всей страны, а вместе с ним — политических союзников… и могущественных врагов, особенно на Юге. Проблема Икс-гена и мутантов тогда еще не стала достоянием общественности, но в скором времени это должно было произойти — и не в последнюю очередь благодаря деятельности Леншерра.

Холодная Война длилась уже 15 лет. Напряжение между США и СССР достигло критической точки. В октябре 1962 года вспыхнул Карибский кризис, и мир оказался на пороге ядерной войны. В прошлом году ЦРУ и Национальный отдел по работе с мутантами обнародовали сверхсекретные документы, из которых следовало, что кризис был спровоцирован мутантом: бывшим нацистом по имени Себастьян Шоу. Его целью было уничтожение всех людей на планете.

Кроме того, оказалось, что кризис был предотвращен секретной группой ЦРУ — «Командой Икс». Эта Команда Икс состояла из мутантов под предводительством Чарльза Ксавье. Среди них был и Леншерр, чья способность управлять металлом оказалась для операции поистине бесценной.

Леншерр покинул группу сразу после инцидента на Кубе. Вместе с еще несколькими членами Команды Икс он основал Братство Мутантов — сообщество, которое ФБР незамедлительно классифицировало как «промутантская террористическая организация». Спустя несколько дней Команда Икс была полностью расформирована, а все свидетельства о её существовании засекречены ЦРУ.

Исход кризиса расценивался как триумф правительства Кеннеди, но это продлилось недолго. К началу 1963 года количество слухов, окутывавших инцидент, стало возрастать, по мере того как американские и советские участники событий 28 октября — почти все из них были офицерами флота — делились странными воспоминаниями с другими военными, гражданскими и даже СМИ.

«Тогда были другие времена, — объясняет Кэри «Страшила» Моррисон, ветеран радиовещания. Моррисон с 1977 года ведет программу «Что, если?..», посвященную теориям заговора. — Заливать про ребят со сверхспособностями тогда было всё равно что рассказывать про маленьких зелёных человечков. Никто бы не поверил».

Однако в 1963 некоторые всё же поверили — а затем использовали всеобщий страх и неосведомлённость в своих целях. Один из таких влиятельных манипуляторов жил в Далласе.  
Эдвин Партридж, генерал-майор армии США в отставке, был тесно связан с праворадикальными группировками. Он открыто критиковал Кеннеди, придерживался антикоммунистических взглядов и был жёстким сторонником расовой сегрегации.

Хотя в 1961 Партридж ушёл в отставку, у него сохранились прочные связи в военной среде. Согласно расследованию, проведенному в 1963 оперативной группой ЦРУ «Проект: Неспящие», благодаря своим контактам Партридж получил доступ к неоспоримым доказательствам участия мутантов в Карибском кризисе. Скорее всего, это были любительские фотографии и 8 миллиметров пленки, записанные с борта эскадренного миноносца «Фиске».

Вскоре Партридж начал упоминать мутантов в речах, которые произносил в Далласе.  
«Я призываю к общенародному протесту против внутреннего заговора, — объявил он во время митинга в январе 1963. — Наша страна в ужасном состоянии. Бедствия грозят со всех сторон: коммунизм, антихристы и богохульники в Верховном Суде.. А теперь до меня дошли слухи о новой угрозе — мерзких выродках среди нас. Они опаснее атомной бомбы».

Вероятно, эти выступления и сделали генерала Партриджа объектом для покушения. Согласно комиссии Уоррена, в феврале 1963 Леншерр нанял политического диссидента Ли Харви Освальда, чтобы тот убил Партриджа. Освальд, ранее служивший на флоте, стал марксистом и в 1959, в возрасте 24 лет, сбежал в Советский Союз, однако вернулся несколькими годами позже.  
10 апреля Освальд занял снайперскую позицию и с расстояния в 30 метров направил винтовку («Каркано» М91/38, заказанная по почтовому каталогу) на Партриджа, работавшего в своей гостиной. От выстрела в голову генерал мгновенно скончался.

Смерть Партриджа всколыхнула его сторонников. По словам бывшего криминального репортёра «Даллас Хералд» Кристофера Бирна, тем летом в Далласе разбушевалась «настоящая буря невежественного протеста против Кеннеди и мутантов».

Действительно, сейчас исследователи истории мутантов называют ситуацию, сложившуюся в Америке в 1963, «летом ненависти». В течение года в стране было убито несколько мутантов, в том числе члены возглавляемого Леншерром Братства. Двое из них, Азазель и Темпест, пали от рук бойцов проекта «Неспящие» в июле. В докладе утверждается, что эти двое мутантов устроили на агентов засаду.

К тому времени, как Кеннеди, его жена Джеки и вице-президент Линдон Джонсон прибыли в Даллас 22 ноября, новые радикальные организации вроде «Друзей Человечества» распространяли листовки и объявления, обвинявшие президента в национальной измене. В одной из листовок утверждалось, что Кеннеди «бесстыдно ЛЖЁТ американскому народу, особенно про БОГОМЕРЗКИХ ГЕНЕТИЧЕСКИХ МОНСТРОВ, которые ЗАПОЛОНИЛИ наши города».

По некоторым данным, ознакомившись с этими материалами, Кеннеди заметил своей супруге: «Наша страна поистине сошла с ума».  
Какими бы экстремистскими ни были эти воззвания, их было невозможно игнорировать. Политологи сошлись во мнении, что следующим шагом для правительства Кеннеди должно стать публичное обращение по поводу всех мутантских слухов. Предполагалось, что в той или иной степени эту проблему затронет речь 22 ноября. Речь, которая так и не была произнесена.

**Множество вопросов и ни одного ответа**

Здесь и сейчас, в пластиковой тюрьме на четверть мили под землёй, Леншерр отказывается делиться информацией о днях, предшествовавших убийству Кеннеди. В сущности, он вообще отказывается говорить хоть о чём-нибудь.

Это неудивительно: Леншерр редко разговаривает даже со своими надзирателями. Но когда он говорит, к нему прислушиваются. Около 25 лет назад он посоветовал надзирателю посетить медпункт.

«Вы умираете, — сказал Леншерр. — Я это практически чувствую».

На следующий день надзирателю диагностировали наследственный гемохроматоз — слишком много железа в крови. Его перевели на другое место.

Леншерр игнорирует поток вопросов, которые ему задают. Была ли истина в докладах проекта «Неспящие» за 1963 год? (Проект «Неспящие» был оперативной группой ЦРУ, созданной по указу президента Кеннеди через несколько дней после убийства генерала Партриджа для расследования дел, связанных с мутантами.) Действительно ли Леншерр отправился в Даллас в феврале, чтобы нанять Освальда? Стал ли Партридж мишенью, потому что узнал о мутантах слишком много?

Лицо Леншерра непроницаемо.

Пал ли выбор на Освальда из-за его марксистских убеждений? В 1963 году у него был готов план собственной государственной системы — так называемой «Афинской». Как он утверждал, эта система должна была искоренить дискриминацию и сегрегацию, поощряемые на государственном уровне. Может быть, Освальд сочувствовал мутантам в рамках своей идеологии? Может быть, Леншерр убедил его, что Партридж — их общий враг?

Леншерр моргает, но ничего не говорит. На мгновение его глаза вспыхивают — возможно, от любопытства или удивления; а может быть, от воспоминаний о тех далёких тёмных временах 50 лет назад.

**22 ноября 1963 г.**

У Кеннеди была запланирована чёткая программа в Далласе: произнести речь во время званого обеда в городском выставочном центре, затем отправиться в Остин. Губернатор Техаса Джон Конналли и его жена Нелли встретили чету Кеннеди в аэропорту Лавфилд около 11:40 утра. Нелли Конналли получила в подарок букет из жёлтых роз, Джеки Кеннеди — из красных.  
Президентский кортеж направился в центр города. Чета Конналли сидела в среднем ряду лимузина «Линкольн» SS-100-X с открытым верхом. Чета Кеннеди сидела позади. Встречать кортеж вышли около 200 000 жителей Далласа.

Согласно комиссии Уоррена, пока кортеж проезжал по Дили-плаза, приближаясь к выставочному центру, Ли Харви Освальд находился один на шестом этаже Техасского школьного книгохранилища, в котором работал на тот момент около пяти недель.

В дальнейшем комиссия заключила, что Освальд находился там по указаниям Леншерра.

Около 12:30 кортеж Кеннеди поравнялся с книгохранилищем. Приветственные возгласы толпы звучали всё громче. Нелли Конналли повернулась к Джону Кеннеди и сказала: «Мистер президент, согласитесь: Даллас вас любит».

Дальнейшие события произошли менее чем за три минуты.

Освальд выстрелил, но промахнулся. Выстрелил еще раз. Согласно теории комиссии Уоррена о «вильнувшей пуле», ныне общеизвестной, эта пуля попала в Кеннеди и Конналли, серьёзно их ранив. Нелли Коннали схватила окровавленного мужа, обняв его.

Третья пуля попала Кеннеди в голову. Мир внутри машины окрасился в алый. В следующую секунду Джеки вскочила, судорожно пытаясь дотянуться до чего-то на багажнике машины. Как позднее сообщил агент секретной службы, вероятнее всего, это был осколок черепной кости президента.  
«Джек! Джек! — кричала она. — Они убили моего мужа! У меня в руках его мозги!»

Кортеж ускорился, чтобы доставить президента в Парклендский госпиталь. «Мы плавали в крови, красных и жёлтых розах, — вспоминала позднее Нелли Конналли. — Это был океан кошмаров».

**Леншерр на Зелёном холме**

В тот день работник железнодорожных путей Гэвин Линдтхард находился в двухэтажном здании, откуда было отлично видно Зелёный холм на Дили-плаза — возвышение неподалёку от места убийства. Линдхардт заметил, как незадолго до выстрела к Холму направился человек, по описанию похожий на Леншерра.

Позднее присутствие Леншерра было подтверждено фотографией, сделанной жительницей Далласа — Мэри Эллен Додж. На тот момент ей было 12 лет. Она стояла на холме вместе со своими родителями. Семья Додж, а также Билл и Гейл Олдман с двумя сыновьями, оказались теми из гражданских, кто ближе всего видел убийство.

Когда лимузин президента приблизился, Додж защёлкала своим фотоаппаратом Kodak Instamatic 100. Но фотографировала она не президента, а «странного прищурившегося человека», который, не отрываясь, смотрел на что-то позади президентского кортежа. Смотрел на школьное книгохранилище.

«В его взгляде явно чувствовалась сосредоточенность, — вспоминает ныне 62-летняя Додж. — Он не был зол, но пристально во что-то всматривался. Очень внимательно. А потом… Что ж, я видела то, что видела. Долгое время мне никто не верил».

Согласно комиссии Уоррена, в тот день на Зелёном холме не было второго снайпера, как полагают адепты различных теорий заговоров. Там был только Леншерр, пытающийся изменить траекторию пули.

**Вильнувшая пуля**

Ныне известная теория «вильнувшей пули», как и её правдоподобность в свете металлокинетических способностей Леншерра, появилась у комиссии Уоррена далеко не сразу. Эта необычная гипотеза гласит, что Леншерр контролировал траекторию второй пули Освальда (а может, и третьей), направляя её точно в президента. Она появилась у комиссии только в январе 1964 года, когда к расследованию наконец «в полной мере» присоединилось ЦРУ.

До этого ЦРУ предоставляло лишь минимально необходимую информацию, чем затрудняло ход расследования. Дело сдвинулось, когда руководитель ЦРУ Джон Маккомб увидел фотографию Леншерра, сделанную Мэри Додж. Он позволил обнародовать информацию о личности на снимке, засекреченную после роспуска Команды Икс.

Хотя никто не может точно очертить пределы способностей Леншерра, почти все эксперты по мутантам сходятся во мнении, что теория о вильнувшей пуле не лишена оснований.

Согласно комиссии Уоррена, вторая пуля, выпущенная Освальдом, прошла сквозь тела Кеннеди и Конналли по необычной траектории.

Расследование установило, что пуля попала Кеннеди в спину, прошла насквозь и вышла через шею, пробив воротник рубашки и узел галстука от Диор. Затем она вошла в спину Конналли рядом с правой подмышкой, раздробила ребро и вышла возле правого соска, после чего пробила правое запястье губернатора и вонзилась в его левое бедро.

Если бы Леншерра не было на месте преступления, траектория пули могла оказаться совершенно другой. Но он был там, и он сосредоточил все свои силы на школьном книгохранилище — а затем на летящей пуле.

Именно это, по словам Додж, она увидела 50 лет назад.

«Он поднял руку, — вспоминает она. — Я услышала второй выстрел, а затем увидела пулю. Да, я видела ту самую пулю. Она будто зависла в воздухе на мгновение, а потом устремилась в направлении лимузина».

Позднее комиссия Уоррена пришла к выводу, что, поскольку первый выстрел Освальда прошел совершенно мимо, Леншерр «по всей видимости, остановил, а затем изменил направление движения» пули так, чтобы она наверняка попала в президента.

Келли Сигл — профессор физики в Стэнфордском университете, но в то же время она мутант с ярко проявленным икс-геном. В рамках нынешнего законодательства Сигл обязана носить ошейник-ограничитель, пока находится на одобренной территории за пределами гетто, к которому она приписана, — например, в университете.

«Наших сведений о способностях Магнето недостаточно, чтобы сказать с уверенностью, может ли он контролировать мелкие баллистические снаряды, но такая вероятность существует, — поясняет она. — Впрочем, это было бы очень сложно. Всё равно что попытаться поймать муху палочками для еды — учитывая, что муха летит со скоростью около 1900 километров в час».

В докладе комиссии Уоррена также высказывается предположение, что Леншерр мог контролировать и третью пулю, сразу же убившую президента — в виду того, что раны, нанесённые второй пулей, были серьёзны, но не смертельны.

Сигл признаёт, что и это возможно.

«Но если Магнето хотел убить президента, почему он не использовал свою силу и не разбил машину? — спрашивает она. — Почему бы не уронить на него самолёт или не заставить пистолет ближайшего секретного агента выстрелить? И почему он сделал это на виду у всех?»

**Кончина президента и Освальд**

Приблизительно через 8 минут после третьего выстрела Кеннеди доставили в Парклендский госпиталь, в палату экстренной помощи. Но было слишком поздно. Ранения оказались смертельны: Кеннеди скончался еще до прибытия в госпиталь. В 13:00 была официально зафиксирована смерть Джона Кеннеди. В 13:33 исполняющий обязанности пресс-секретаря Белого дома Малкольм Килдафф объявил об этом на созванной пресс-конференции. К тому времени телефон Парклендского госпиталя уже буквально разрывался от звонков. Среди звонивших были представители закона, но с большим перевесом преобладали психи и телефонные хулиганы. Согласно записям, женщина из Толидо, называющая себя «Подпольем», утверждала, что может воскресить президента с помощью чудодейственного дара. Какой-то мальчишка звонил три раза, спрашивал про своего отца: «Мой папочка… президент Кеннеди», — затем хихикал и бросал трубку. Еще один звонок, сначала тоже классифицированный как хулиганство, оказался жутковатым. «Вы не можете остановить естественную эволюцию своего вида, — сообщил оператору мужской голос. — Ни один подписанный закон, ни один митинг не сможет отвести безжалостную и безупречную руку матери-Природы». В дальнейшем было установлено, что голос принадлежал Леншерру. В то же время Ли Харви Освальд бежал из города. Он беспрепятственно покинул книгохранилище и доехал домой на автобусе. Освальд добрался до дома примерно тогда же, когда объявили о смерти Кеннеди, и пробыл там очень недолго. Около 13:15, пока Килдафф готовился объявить о смерти президента на пресс-конференции, Освальд, по словам очевидцев, шёл по улице, где его и остановил патрульный. В ответ Освальд убил полицейского, выстрелив ему трижды в грудь и один раз в висок. Вскоре после этого он скрылся в Техасском кинотеатре на бульваре Вест-Джефферсон. Спустя несколько минут туда ворвалась полиция. Освальд был безоружен и не сопротивлялся. Он как будто не понимал, что происходит. «Я понятия не имею, почему вы на меня набросились, — по свидетельству одного из полицейских, протестовал Освальд. — Я никого не убивал! В чём дело?» В тот же вечер Освальд был обвинён в убийстве полицейского Дж. Д. Типпита и президента Джона Кеннеди. Где во время этих событий находился Леншерр, остаётся неизвестным. 

**Косвенные доказательства, отрицания & паранойя**

Вскоре после прибытия даллаской полиции к Освальду прорвались репортеры. «Я ни в кого не стрелял, — заявил им Освальд. — Они спихнули все на меня из-за того, что я жил в Советском Союзе. Нашли себе козла отпущения».

Позже Освальд признался в убийстве генерала Эдвина Партриджа (что сильно удивило полицию), но по-прежнему отрицал убийство Кеннеди или Типпита. Также он утверждал, что не владеет никакой винтовкой, а те фотографии, на которых он держит «Каркано» и револьвер, всего лишь фальшивки.

За следующие два дня Освальда неоднократно допрашивали, в том числе ЦРУ, Тайная служба и несколько должностных лиц, что впоследствии создали Федеральный совет по мутантской деятельности. (Та информация, которую в 1974 году открыла ФСПМД, спустя еще два года стала подоплекой для создания «Отечественной дивизии для ответа мутантам».)

«Если вы хотите получить от меня признание в убийстве генерала Партриджа, то вот оно, — сказал им Освальд. — Я все равно что вовремя избавился от Гитлера. Но к убийству Кеннеди и Типпита я не причастен. Кого бы ни видели свидетели, там был кто-то другой. Какой-то двойник».  
Теория «двойника Освальда» пользуется популярностью. Энтузиасты-конспирологи утверждают, что в ноябре 1963 Освальда несколько раз одновременно видели в разных концах Далласа. Его жена, Марина, позже рассказала следователям, что Освальд начал вести себя «будто другой человек» еще за несколько недель до визита Кеннеди.

Но даллаская полиция по-прежнему гнула свою линию, несмотря на все косвенные опровержения.

В книгохранилище обнаружили винтовку с отпечатками пальцев, частично совпадающими с отпечатками пальцев Освальда… но это не значило, что он нажал на спусковой крючок. Несколько тканевых волокон, найденных поблизости, походили на такие же с рубашки Освальда… но не гарантировали, что он был стрелком. Даже те пули, что убили Кеннеди — позже подтвердилось, что их выпустили из найденной винтовки, — ничем не могли доказать, что именно Освальд совершил убийство.  
И хотя очевидцы сошлись в том, что видели его на месте гибели офицера Типпета, стреляли не из того револьвера, что принадлежал Освальду. Согласно судебно-медицинским записям, все пули были «слишком сильно повреждены» для достоверной экспертизы.

«Я не оппозиционер и ничего не имел против президента, — сказал Освальд на допросе воскресным утром 24 ноября. — И мне больше нечего сказать — ни вам, ни кому-либо другому».

В словах Освальда оказалось больше правды, чем сам он подозревал: двадцать минут спустя, в 11:21, его застрелили по дороге в тюрьму в сопровождении полиции. Он умер в Парклендском мемориальном госпитале в операционной №5 — с разницей в два часа и за двести шагов от того места, где двумя днями раньше умер Кеннеди.

Его застрелил Джек Руби, владелец даллаского ночного клуба под названием «Карусель». Он сразу же взял на себя полную ответственность за убийство. Руби признался агенту Тайной службы, что застрелил Освальда ради того, чтобы «избавить миссис Кеннеди от боли, вернувшейся бы к ней во время суда над этим сукиным сыном».

Позже Руби отказался от своего признания, утверждая, что не может вспомнить ни того, где был в день стрельбы по Кеннеди, ни пары дней до убийства Освальда, ни даже тех событий, что случились после. «Я потерял память, — заявил он. — И не имею ни малейшего понятия даже про то, как попал под арест».

11 декабря с Руби встретился главный судья Верховного Суда Эрл Уоррен, председатель комиссии Уоррена, вместе с членом комитета Джеральдом Р. Фордом. Позже, став представителем США, Форд поделился своими воспоминаниями о том случае.

«Руби заявил нам: медсестра, которая работала в больнице, ввела ему что-то такое, от чего сразу же бросило в холод. Мы сказали, что это лишь противогриппозная вакцина, но Руби настаивал, что ему ввели раковые клетки. Тогда Эрл потерял терпение и сказал: «Мистер Руби, только не говорите, что вы в самом деле верите в эту чепуху». Но Руби неожиданно ответил: «Я чертовски уверен, что так оно все и было!»

Комиссия Уоррена не приняла его слова к сведению. Судебный процесс потихоньку продвигался, и 23 января 1964 года Руби признали виновным в преднамеренном убийстве, приговорив к смерти.

Два дня спустя, когда тюремный врач диагностировал у него пневмонию, его отправили в Парклендский госпиталь. И уже в госпитале врачи обнаружили быстро разрастающиеся раковые опухоли в печени, легких и мозге Руби.

Еще два дня спустя Руби погиб от легочной эмболии, вызванной раком легких. Он умер в операционной №5 — той самой, где двумя месяцами ранее скончался Освальд.

**Суд над Магнето**

Быстрому концу расследования комиссии Уоррена и аресту Леншерра способствовало два ключевых фактора. Первым из них стала смерть Руби.

«Мы были глубоко озабочены тем, что с ним случилось, — сказал Форд на интервью в 1983. — До того мы пребывали в уверенности, что человек, ответственный за убийство Кеннеди — то есть Освальд, — уже давно покоится в земле. Возможно, раковая болезнь была простым совпадением, но она заставила нас перетряхнуть все дело».

Вторым фактором в конечном итоге стало «полное сотрудничество» ЦРУ, в котором опознали Леншерра на той фотографии, что была сделана Мэри Эллен Додж. «До того, — писал Форд, — управление заявляло, что некоторые из их секретных операций опасно близки к выходу на суд общественности. Речь явно шла об Отделе Икс».

На комиссию Уоррена постоянно давили с требованием предоставить «окончательный отчет» и «подающие надежду выводы, если это возможно, извлеченные из душераздирающей истории» событий 22 ноября, как гласят публикации в «Нью-Йорк Таймс».

Критики комиссии Уоррена верят, что Эрик Леншерр самолично предоставил расследованию эти «подающие надежду выводы». Согласно записям, полученным благодаря Закону о свободе информации, в ЦРУ тихо развернули проект «Неспящие» для ловли Леншерра почти за две недели до того, как комиссия Уоррена огласила свое заключение.

К тому времени было уже ясно, что комиссия в предстоящем отчете расскажет о существовании икс-гена и мутантов, а также звучно проклянет Леншерра за все его злодеяния. Они ссылались на такие доказательства, как фото Зеленого холма, сделанного Додж, ее показания, траектория «вильнувшей пули», отрицание Освальдом своей вины и убийство генерала Эдвина Партиджа (а также подразумеваемую вину Леншерра за убийство Кеннеди), угрожающий звонок в Парклендский госпиталь и загадочная смерть Джека Руби, а также на другие обстоятельства — некоторые из них были важными, остальные нет.

Оперативники проекта «Неспящие» не смогли поймать Леншерра. Вместо этого он сам нашел их 4 февраля в пригороде Нью-Йорка. Леншерр добровольно сдался им, после чего был взят под арест.

Отчет комиссии Уоррена, состоящий из 668 страниц, вышел на следующее утро. К вечеру президент Джонсон отметил на встрече за закрытыми дверями, что «самый опасный человек в мире» — Леншерр, главный подозреваемый в убийстве Кеннеди — был схвачен и немедленно предстанет перед законом за свои злодеяния.

Закрытый судебный процесс начался уже на следующей неделе.

Согласно записям, рассекреченным значительно позже, Леншерр мало что сказал в свою защиту — особенно по сравнению с тем натиском, что обрушило на него обвинение. Вступительное слово Брайана М. Вэйна посеяло, пожалуй, более сильный страх и неуверенность среди присяжных, чем когда-либо смогла бы посеять хоть тысяча речей генерала Эдвина Партриджа.

«Мы собрались здесь для большего дела, чем просто воздать справедливостью за свершившееся преступление, — сказал Вэйн. — Мы собрались, чтобы решить чрезвычайно важную национальную проблему: появление homo superior. Мутантов. Они плоть от нашей плоти, кровь от нашей крови, но тем не менее обладают силой и способностями, что отличают их — некоторые сказали бы, позволяют встать выше — от всего остального человечества. И мне интересно, есть ли в мире таких существ, как этот «Магнето», место для обычных мужчин и женщин».

Томас Джарвис, общественный защитник Леншерра, позже так комментировал то дело: «Это был цирк. Никто не утруждался «надлежащей правовой процедурой». Нация жаждала крови, так что у этого парня не оставалось ни шанса».

Стоя перед судом, Леншерр признался, что 22 ноября был на Зеленом холме Дили-плаза. Но он пришел туда не для того, чтобы способствовать убийству Кеннеди, сказал Леншерр. Он пришел, чтобы остановить его убийство.

Как Леншерр сообщил суду, Освальд не был причастен к смерти Кеннеди. Настоящая убийца все еще на свободе, и «вероятнее всего, никогда не будет поймана». Но он отказался что-либо к этому добавить под перекрестным допросом.

И все же прокурор Вэйн потребовал у Леншерра показать суду свои мутантские способности. «Если вы и правда хотите, чтобы мы поверили, будто вы могли изменить траекторию пули и тем спасти президента, — сказал Вэйн, — то докажите свои слова делом».

Он указал Леншерру на металлическое папье-маше. К всеобщему шоку, Леншерр легко смял его, пользуясь исключительно своим умом. После этого, если верить судебной стенограмме, прошло почти пять минут, прежде чем заседание вернулось к прежнему порядку.

«Не понадобилось много времени, чтобы эта новость просочилась наружу, — объясняет Фабьен Остин, автор книги «Икс-фактор: Как мутанты изменили нашу жизнь и законы». — Именно этот момент, больше чем любой другой, настроил нацию против икс-гена и мутантов. Вот Леншерр стоял перед нами, сделав то, что считалось невозможным — и мы все хотели бы оказаться на его месте. Но поскольку мы остались теми же, кем и были, то вместо этого начали его бояться».

Под конец Леншерр навел несколько собственных аргументов. Он настаивал на своей непричастности к убийству — и также заметил, что нет никаких вещественных доказательств, подтверждающих его вину.

«Я не стрелял в вашего президента, — сказал он присяжным. — Но я знаю ту, кто стрелял, и вы никогда не сможете найти ее. Она умеет скрываться на виду у всех».

Эрик Леншерр был признан виновным в убийстве с отягощающими обстоятельствами, а также в заговоре, целью которого являлось убийство президента Соединенных Штатов Америки. Его приговорили к двум пожизненным срокам в федеральной исправительной тюрьме и без возможности условно-досрочного освобождения.

Но самого опасного человека в мире оказалось трудно содержать в тюрьме. Судя по архивным данным, в 1960-ых Леншерр разрушил по меньшей мере три своих камеры. В 1971 компания «Траск Индастриз» взяла заказ на разработку и создание уникальной клетки из промышленных полимеров и бетона, которая смогла бы эффективно сдерживать Леншерра. С тех пор та же компания поддерживает в целости и регулярно обновляет его знаменитую пластмассовую тюрьму.

**Последние слова Магнето**

Знаменитая пластмассовая тюрьма. Точно.

Сегодня 80-летний убийца Кеннеди пристально смотрит через толстую прозрачную пластмассу, что разделяет нас с ним. Время стремительно убегает прочь — каждому пришедшему отводится лишь 20 минут на посещение, — а вопросов ничуть не убавилось.

Люди хотят верить отчету комиссии Уоррена, потому что верить ему легко и безопасно. Но после этого отчета осталось столько свободных концов, что их даже сложно сосчитать.

Настало время для последних вопросов, задаваемых теперь едва ли не с отчаянием: кто управлял Освальдом? Если не Леншерр, то кто тогда отправил его в книгохранилище? Почему Леншерр вообще захотел убить президента? Была ли причина в том, что Кеннеди создал «Проект: Неспящие», оперативную группу ЦРУ, которая раньше в том же году убила двух членов Братства, Азазеля и Темпест?

Может быть, именно упоминание двух его старых соратников, давным-давно погибших в бою, наконец вызывает реакцию… а может быть, что-то еще… но теперь Леншерр склоняется вперед. Его морщинистое лицо так близко к пластиковой перегородке, что она запотевает от дыхания. Он открывает рот и — впервые за пятьдесят лет — отвечает репортеру.

– Кто сказал, что в книгохранилище был _Освальд_? — переспрашивает Леншерр. У него низкий голос с немецким акцентом, гладкий, как ирландское виски. — И кто сказал, что убийца был _мужчиной_? И что это _я_ хотел отомстить Кеннеди за смерть моих братьев и сестер?

Леншерр насмешливо улыбается.

– _Люди_ , — с отвращением говорит он.

И после этого поворачивается прочь. Наше интервью закончилось.

Однако поиски настоящего убийцы Кеннеди, вполне возможно, не закончатся никогда.

**Последние слова Кеннеди**

Незадолго до его смерти политологи твердили в один голос, что распространяющиеся по стране слухи, связанные с мутантами, нужно как можно быстрее пресечь. Та речь, которую Кеннеди должен был произнести 22 ноября, писалась именно с этой целью. Вот отрывок из нее.

« _Мои друзья и сограждане_ , — сказал бы Кеннеди, — _Америка сегодня сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше. Наши противники не отказались от своих амбиций. Подстерегающие нас опасности не уменьшились, и наша бдительность не может ослабиться. Но теперь у нас появилась сила, чтобы сделать то, что должно, и обеспечить сохранность всех наших граждан — граждан, что постоянно меняются, формируя уникальное лицо завтрашней Америки. Мы можем принять эти изменения, позволив им сделать нас сильнее, или можем отшатнуться прочь в страхе перед неизвестным. Я прошу вас о том, чтобы мы оказались достойны нашей власти и ответственности. Если мы с гордостью примем все отличия, будь то другой цвет кожи, вероисповедание или генетический код, то еще при нашей жизни и на веки вечные мы воплотим древнюю мечту о стране, где «и на земле мир, в человеках благоволение». Благоволение во всех мужчинах и женщинах, и ко всем нашим великолепным и уникальным способностям_ ».


End file.
